Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, determining reconfiguration of a user environment and providing notifications to users in that environment before or after the reconfiguration. With technological advances in configuration of user environments (e.g., rooms, vehicles, offices, etc.), service providers or devices in an environment may determine that a reconfiguration of a given environment may provide additional functionality or benefit to users in that environment. One area of interest is use of autonomous/semi-autonomous (ASA) vehicles for use by different users for different tasks. For example, the ASA vehicles may be used to transport people from one point to another, carry cargo, collect information about given points of interest (POIs), or for other like tasks. Since a reconfiguration may affect physical and functional aspects of a user environment, proper notifications of the reconfiguration would need to be determined and presented to the users in that environment. As a result, service providers face significant technical challenges in determining reconfiguration of a user vehicle environment and providing notifications to the users in that environment.